Sky (Skyblazer)
'''Sky '''is the protagonist of the game Skyblazer Background Sky was born into a lineage of heroes that have battled and defeated the lord of war, Ahsura, in the past. Because of this, when Ahsura and his army rose again and captured the local sorceress, he was destined to save her and put an end to Ahsura. Though, when confronting Ahsura, Sky suffered a humiliating defeat. After losing, Sky got picked up by an old man, who aided him through his adventure to gain the power to save the sorceress. Powers & Abilities * '''Fighting Prowess: '''Sky's standard form of battle is through punches and kicks, and outside of that, Sky has been shown to be rather athletic, being able jump a height several times higher than his own and having a knack for climbing. * '''Magic: '''Sky has a set of abilities he gather throughout his adventure. To use these abilities, he have to rely on his magic. His magic at full consists of eight parts, a spell can drain from 1 to 4 parts, when he is out of these parts, he aren't able to preform them without getting his magic refilled. ** '''Energy Wave: '''A simple energy wave projectile that drains one magic point. ** '''Comet Flash: '''Allows Sky to dash forward in a high speed and damage any enemy hits with it. It drains two magic points. ** '''Heal: '''Heals Sky by 50% of his max health. It drains two magic points. ** '''Star Fire: '''Shoots energy projectiles in every way out of Sky. It drains two magic points. ** '''Time Stop: '''Puts any nearby enemies in stasis for a short period of time. It drains two magic points. ** '''Lightning Strike: '''Strikes down lightning bolts around Sky and damages his enemies. It drains two magic points. ** '''Warrior Force: '''Grants Sky a state of invincibility for roughly five seconds. It drains two magic points. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''His given extra life at different points in the game. At end of the game, Sky has double the health he had at the begin of his journey. Alternate Forms Flight Form A form where he has a set of wings. He uses this form when needs to traverse areas he cannot do by foot. When in this form, he can produce a short range projectile out of his fist, but he is unable to use any of his spells. The Fiery Phoenix Sky's strongest ability. By defeating the Great Dragon, he gained the power of the Fiery Phoenix, to win against Ahsura. The Fiery Phoenix is power where Sky transforms for into a phoenix for a short period of time. In this form, he has the ability to fly, and like Warrior Force, puts him in a state of invincibility. He deals a great deal of damage to anyone he touches in this form. The Fiery Phoenix drains four magic points and it lasts for roughly five seconds. Feats Strength * Can kill creators such as humanoid alligators and small dragons in only two or three hits. * His Phoenix form destroyed Ahsura's shield, which is unfazed by any of Sky's other attacks. * With Comet Flash, he can travel against air currents strong enough to lift him up to a level plain with the clouds. Durability * While still hurt by it, Sky can reside in lava for short periods of time. Speed * His flight form can cross an entire archipelago in at least 50 seconds. Skill * Defeated Ahsura, his master Raglan and all of his underlings. Weaknesses * His pool of magic is rather small. Depending on which he use, he can only do 8 to 2 spells before needing a refill. * Both Warrior Force and the Fiery Phoenix can only be activated for short periods of time. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sony Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Skyblazer Category:Completed Profiles Category:Humans